Natsu Dragneel
Überschriftstext '''Natsu Dragneel '''(ナツ・ドラグニル ''Natsu Doraguniru'') oder auch mit '''Natsu Dragonil''' übersetzt, ist ein [[Dragon Slayer |Feuer-Dragon Slayer]], ein Mitglied von [[Fairy Tail (Gilde)|Fairy Tail]], Mitglied von [[Team Natsu]] und ist ein Hauptdarsteller. Grundsätzlich ist er vor 400 Jahren gestorben und war [[Zeref]]s jüngerer Bruder, wurde jedoch als der stärkste [[Etherious]]: '''E.N.D.''' (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, ''Ī Enu Dī'') wiedergeboren Erscheinungsbild Charakteristika Natsu ist ein schlanker, muskulöser junger Mann von durchschnittlicher Körpergröße, Onyx farbende Augen und stacheligen, pinken Haaren, sowie sehr scharfe Eckzähne. Sein Gildensymbol befindet sich auf seiner rechten Schulter und ist meist rot bis dunkelrot zu sehen. Zusätzlich verläuft über die rechte Seite seines Halses eine Narbe, welche man aber eher selten sieht, da sein Schal sie meistens verdeckt. Folgend zu seinem Titanen-Kampf mit [[Zukunfts Rogue]], befindet sich auf Natsus linker Hüfte eine kreuz-artige Narbe, ein Zeichen der fatalen zwei Wunden, die der Mann ihm zugefügt hat. Reguläres Outfit Natsu trägt hauptsächlich einen schwarzen, ärmellosen, durch einen braunen Gürtel getragenen Westenmantel mit goldenen Umrandungen ohne Unterhemd und weiße, knielange Hosen mit schwarzen Bändern an den Enden. Um sein linkes Handgelenk befindet sich oft ein ebenso schwarzes Schwitzband und um seinen Hals der weiße Schal mit Schuppenmuster, den er von seinem Ziehvater [[Igneel]] geschenkt bekommen hat. Genauso schwarz wie viele Teile seines Outfits sind auch seine Sandalen. Er kann seine Weste auch auf die Innenseite wenden, sodass er nach außen hin eine weiße schwarze Weste zu tragen scheint. Dies tat er z.B. als sich sein Schal durch [[Todesmagie]] schwarz färbte, damit seine Sachen weiterhin farbmäßig zusammenpassen. Große Magiespiele Während der großen Magiespiele trägt Natsu einen violetten, durch denselben braunen Gürtel gehaltenen Westenmantel und dieselben weißen Hosen. Anders als bei seinem regulären Outfit trägt Natsu einen einzigen linken Ärmel mit einem braunen Armband, während sein rechter Arm frei bleibt, sodass sein Gildenstempel zu sehen ist. Ansonsten trägt Natsu seinen Schal sowie seine üblichen Sandalen und sein schwarzes Schwitzband. Im Kampf mit Zeref Im Kampf mit Zeref enthüllt Natsu, was er unter seiner Bandage versteckt hielt. Es war eine Tätowierung in Form eines Drachens, die eine unglaubliche Hitze ausstrahlt. Seine Kleidung besteht aus seiner typischen Jacke mit nur einem Ärmel und Hose und sein Schal. Im Kampf wird ihm eine Verletzung im Gesicht zugefügt. Persönlichkeit Natsu ist eine sehr lebensfrohe und freundliche Person. Manchmal agiert er sehr hitzköpfig, was oft zu kleinen Streiterein führen kann die ab und zu, vor allem bei den Gildenmitgliedern, für kurze aber witzige Kämpfe sorgen können. Desweiteren verhält er sich so naiv und dumm das es schon wieder lustig und liebenswert ist. Seine Persönlichkeit ändert sich schlagartig sobald nahestehende Personen und Gildenmitglieder bedroht oder in sonst einer weise gefährdet werden.Dann zeigt sich vor allem sein Beschützer-und Kämpferinstinkt in denen er sehr ernst, zielstrebig, clever und selbstbewusst agiert um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Er sieht [[Gray Fullbuster|Gray]] als einen starken Rivalen. Sie beginnen oft zu streiten, meist wegen Nichtigkeiten, wie Gray's Angewohnheit sich aus zu ziehen oder Natsu's unüberlegten Handlungen. Doch wenn[[ Erza Scarlet| Erza]] anwesend ist tuen sie so als wären sie die besten Freunde. Aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt halten sie zusammen und kämpfen Seite an Seite. Vergangenheit Vor rund 400 Jahren wurde Natsu als der jüngere Bruder von Zeref geboren. Natsu wurde wie seine Eltern durch Drachenglut getötet und deswegen strebte Zeref nach der Verbindung zwischen Magie und Leben und Tod. Viel später erschuf er mit dem toten Körper von Natsu den stärksten Dämon aller Zeiten E.N.D., mit dem Grund, dass E.N.D. Zeref töten sollte. Die dunkle Gilde Tartaros hielt E.N.D für ihren Meister, welchen sie aus Zerefs Buch beschwören wollten. Mard Geer verfolgte jedoch seine eigenen Ziele und wollte Zeref töten. Zeref tötete Mard Geer und nahm E.N.D. mit den Worten: ,,Dieses Buch ist mir sehr wichtig.“ an sich, bevor Gray die Gelegenheit bekam es zu zerstören. Zeref brachte Natsu nach seiner Wiedergeburt zu Igneel, dem König der Feuerdrachen, der sich, durch seine Liebe zu Natsu, dazu entschied, ihn nicht zu töten. Seine Kräfte und Erinnerungen als Dämon wurden so stark versiegelt, dass sie nicht zurückkehren werden, solange Magische Kraft vorhanden ist. Um Acnologia zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu stoppen, wurden 5 Waisenkinder, die die Drachentöter-Magie erlernt haben, in die Zukunft geschickt. Unter ihnen war Natsu. Auftritte Fairy Tail Arc Er reiste mit Happy nach [[Hargeon]], einer kleine Hafenstadt in [[Fiore]]. Angeblich sei dort ein Salamander und er dachte damit wäre [[Igneel]] gemeint. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht Igneel sondern [[Bora]] war, ein Sklavenhändler. Dieser sagte er sei Mitglied von Fairy Tail. Dies verärgerte Natsu so sehr, dass er beschloss ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er wusste aber nicht das [[Bora]] ein Sklavenhändler war und vereitelte mit seinem Angriff auch die Entführung von Lucy und vielen anderen Mädchen, die mit betäubt wurden. Er schaffte es zwar, [[Bora]] zu besiegen, aber zerstörte dabei die Stadt. Nach dem Kampf bot er [[Lucy Heartfilia|Lucy]] an mit ihm zu gehen und sich Fairy Tail anzuschließen. Auch wurde er von der königlichen Armee verfolgt, weil [[Natsu]] die Stadt zerstörte. Sie reisten zurück nach [[Magnolia]]. Dort angekommen läuft Natsu in das Gebäude und brüllt, dass er wieder da sei. Er begann mit [[Gray Fullbuster|Gray]] eine Diskussion die in einer großen Streiterei endete. [[Makarov Dreyar|Makarov]] beendete dies aber je. Macao Arc Als der Vater von [[Romeo]], [[Macao Conbalt|Macao]], länger nicht von einem Auftrag zurück kam beschloss Natsu ihn in den [[Hakobe Bergen]] zu suchen. Dort trafen sie auf ein [[Balkan]] Monster. Lucy wurde von diesem entführt und in eine Höhle gebracht. Natsu kämpfte gegen das Monster wurde aber ,durch eine List, aus der Höhle geworfen. Lucy beschwor dann ihren Stellargeist, [[Taurus]]. Natsu kam aber durch [[Happy]] wieder in die Höhle und kämpfte dann fälschlicherweise auch gegen [[Taurus]]. Dieser wird dann besigt, aber der Balkan nimmt sich die Axt von Taurus und versucht damit Natsu zu besiegen. Doch er schmilzt mit seinem Feuer die Axt und isst das heraptropfende Metall. Dieses läd seine Energie auf und er besiegt den Balkan. Jedoch stellt sich heraus das das Monster in echt [[Macao Conbalt|Macao]] ist, auf ihm wurde jedoch [[Take Over]] angewandt. Durch den Kampf war er schwer verletzt. Im Manga stoppt Natsu die Blutung durch seine Flammen, dies kommt im Anime nicht vor. Daybreak Arc ''folgt'' Lullaby Arc ''folgt'' Galuna Arc ''folgt'' Himmelsturm Arc ''folgt'' Oracion Seis Arc ''folgt'' Daphne Arc ''folgt'' Edolas Arc ''folgt'' Tenrou Arc ''folgt'' X791 Arc ''folgt'' Key of the Starry Sky Arc ''folgt'' Magische Spiele Arc Natsu und die Gilde Fairy Tail nehmen an den Magischen Spielen teil und treffen dort auf neue Gegner. Stellargeist Arc ''folgt'' Sonnendorf Arc ''folgt'' Tartaros Arc ''folgt'' Avatar Arc ''folgt'' Alvarez-Imperium-Arc folgt andere Aufritte Magie und Fähigkeiten * '''[[Feuer-Drachentöter-Magie|Feuer-Drachentöter Magie]] '''(炎の滅竜魔法 ''Honō no Metsuryū Mahō'') ** '''[[Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen]]''' (火竜の咆哮 ''Karyū no Hōkō'') Diese Magie Attacke bewirkt, dass Natsu schnell und eine große Menge an Feuer speiht, welche eine große Reichweite hat ** '''[[Klaue des Feuerdrachen]]''' (火竜の鉤爪 ''Karyū no Kagizume'') Natsu entzündet seine Füße mit Flammen, welche seinen Tritt verstärken, jedoch kann man diesen Angriff auch als Jet-Pack Funktion nützen. ** '''[[Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen]]''' (火竜の鉄拳 ''Karyū no Tekken'') Natsu hüllt seine Faust in Feuer und schlägt seinen Gegner. Als Natsu den Katzenkopf trug, benannte er diesen Angriff in '''Katzen Feuer''' (猫ファイアー ''Neko Faiā''). ** '''[[Flügelangriff des Feuerdrachen|Flügelattacke des Feuerdrachen]]''' (火竜の翼撃 ''Karyū no Yokugeki'') ** '''[[Schwerthorn des Feuerdrachen]]s''' (火竜の剣角 ''Karyū no Kenkaku)'' ** [[Glänzende Flamme des Feuerdrachen|'''Glänzende Flamme des Feuerdrachen''']] (火竜の煌炎 ''Karyū no Kōen'') ** '''[[Flammender Ellbogen des Feuerdrachen]]'''[[Flammender Ellbogen des Feuerdrachen| ]](火竜の炎肘 ''Karyū no Enchū'') ** '''[[Zermalmender Zahn des Feuerdrachen]]''' (火竜の砕牙 ''Karyū no Saiga''): ** '''[[Greifarm des Feuerdrachen]] '''(火竜の握撃 ''Karyū no Akugeki'') * '''[[Feuerdrachen-König Zauber]]''' ** [[Feuer-Drachen-Königs Demolierende Faust|'''Feuer-Drachen-Königs Demolierende Faust''']] (炎竜王の崩拳 ''Enryūō no Hōken'') ** '''[[Feuer-Drachen-König Gebrüll]]''' (炎竜王の咆哮 ''Enryūō no Hōkō'') * '''[[Geheime Drachentöter-Kunst]] '''(滅竜奥義 ''Metsuryū Ōgi''): ** '''[[Flammenschwert des Feuerdrachen]]''' (紅蓮火竜拳 ''Guren Karyū Ken'') ** [[Karmesin-Lotus: Explodierende Flammenklinge|'''Karmesin-Lotus: Explodierende Flammenklinge''']] (紅蓮爆炎刃 ''Guren Bakuenjin''): * '''[[Strahlende Flamme des Flammendrachengottes]]''' (竜神の煌炎 ''Ryūjin no Kōen''): '''Donnerflammendrachen Modus '''(モード雷炎竜 ''Mōdo Raienryū'') * [[Gebrüll des Donnerflammendrachen|'''Gebrüll des Donnerflammendrachen''']] (雷炎竜の咆哮 ''Raienryū no Hōkō'') * [[Faust des Donnerflammendrachen|'''Faust des Donnerflammendrachen''']] "Raienryū no Tekken" (inoffiziel) * [[Feuernder Hammer des Donnerflammendrachen|'''Feuernder Hammer des Donnerflammendrachen''']] (雷炎竜の撃鉄 ''Raienryū no Gekitetsu'') * '''[[Strahlende Flamme des Donnerflammendrachen]]''' (inoffiziel) '''Verbesserte Drachentöter Geheimkunst''' (滅竜奥義 改 ''Metsuryū Ōgi Kai''): * '''[[Karmesin Lotus: Explodierende Blitz Klinge]]''' (紅蓮爆雷刃 ''Guren Bakuraijin'') '''[[Schwarzer Flammendrachen-Modus]]''' * '''[[Explodierende Flammenklinge der Dunkelheit]]''' * '''[[Phoenixklinge der Dunkelheit]]''' '''[[Feuer-Drachen-König Modus]]''' '''[[DragonForce|Dragon Force]] '''(ドラゴンフォース ''Doragon Fōsu'') * '''[[Geheimes Phönix Schwert des Feuerdrachen]] '''("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 ''"Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken'') '''[[Transformation]]''' (変身魔法 ''Henshin Mahō''): '''Immense Stärke''' '''Verbesserter Geruchsinn:''' '''Verbesserter Gehörsinn:''' '''Verbesserte Reflexe ''' '''Immense Zähheit''' '''Immense Magische Kraft''' Zitate "Ich brenn richtig darauf!" ''Natsu Dragneel ''meist bevor er einen Kampf gewinnt''.'' "Heh, Unglaublich..meine Magie ist auf 0 und du bist immer noch...", zu [[Mard Geer Tartaros]] ''Ich weiß....Aber ich weiß nicht,wie viele gegner noch vor mir liegen...Darum kann ich nicht gleich zu anfang alles geben...'' zu [[Happy]] Sonstiges * In der Kurzversion von Fairy Tail ist Natsu kein Mensch, sondern eine Seele mit Hörnern. * Die originale Farbe von Natsu's Kleidung sollte rot sein, aber Hiro Mashima änderte dies, da er einen besseren Kontrast zwischen dem Feuer und der Kleidung haben wollte. * Natsu und Happy sammeln Objekte, als Erinnerung an ihre Missionen. * Hiro Mashima sagte, dass die Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen, Natsu's Signatur sei. Einzelnachweis